Digimon Adventure 02: The Hypno Zapper
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Inspired by the work of HazardGallantmon   It's after the events of the 'Naruto: the Hypno Zapper' story. If you haven't read it read it first.  If you don't like DavisXHarem VeemonXHarem stories or Brainwashing, Mind-control or Hypnosis  Don't read this.


This is a story I decided to do, inspired by the work of HazardGallantmon on Deviantart.

It's after the events of the 'Naruto: the Hypno Zapper' story. If you haven't read it read it first. K.

If you don't like DavisXHarem stories or Brainwashing, Mind-control or Hypnosis Don't read this.

Hope you enjoy.

I don't Digimon, Naruto or any Final Fantasy games  
>(Well, I do own a copy of FFXII and XIII and Digimon World and Rumble Arena 2, But you know what I mean)<p>

Note: This story takes place around five years after the final battle with MaloMyotismon.  
>There is going to be OOC in this story.<br>Age of Characters:  
>Davis and Kari 18<br>Yolei 19  
>Sora 21<br>Mimi 20

Within the Namikaze household we find the son of the forth Hokage and the container of the nine tailed fox Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki sitting down in front of a desk and on the desk we see the Hypno Zapper to Naruto's left and a letter, which he is currently writing and finally there is Hinata who is dressed in her in her violet harem dancer outfit and is standing behind Naruto, staring at him lovingly while giving him a back massage. As Naruto finishes his letter he rolls up the paper and ties it up with a thin an orange rope.

"Naruto-sama are you finished yet?" Naruto and Hinata turn toward the source of the voice to see Ino, Sakura and Rikku in the doorway with lustful looks on their faces.

"Almost I just need to perform the teleportation Jutsu and then I can come to bed." Naruto replies.

"Don't keep us waiting Naruto-sama." Sakura says in a seductive tone. As the three ladies leave the room Naruto begins to perform a series of hand signs before he places his hands on the scroll and the Hypno Zapper.

"Naruto-sama are you sure you wish to do this?" Hinata asks curiously.

"Very sure Hinata-chan. After I discovered there are other worlds outside of ours there are probably heroes out there just like me, but not as good looking." Naruto joked, which made Hinata giggle. "And if they are anything like me they deserve happiness in their lives and what better way then to give them the very thing that gave me so much happiness?" Naruto asked, refering to the Hypno Zapper.  
>"You are right Naruto-sama." Hinata said in a warm submissive tone, before she asked another question. "But aren't you worried it may end up in the hands of a villain like Madara who may try to use its power for evil?"<p>

"No need to worry Hinata-chan with the teleportation Jutsu the Hypno Zapper reacts to those who have a positive Chakra or other energy within them and will be sent to those who have only good intentions in their hearts."

"Teleportation Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, activating the Jutsu, which causes a cloud of smoke to cover the table and after the smoke clears  
>the Hypno Zapper and scroll are gone.<br>Naruto stands up and begins to leave the room, followed by Hinata.  
>'I hope whoever finds the Hypno Zapper will get as much joy from it as I have.' Naruto thought to himself as he headed to his bedroom.<p>

-In another Dimension, some time later-

Within another reality in a forested area we find a girl with shoulder length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, with a small white cat with blue eyes, Yellow and red striped gloves and a gold ring around her tail.

"Kari, are you sure you want to tell Davis how you feel?" The feline asked the girl.

"Yes I am, Gatomon. Davis has done so much for me and for everyone else, he's always there for us, encouraging us and even willing to put himself in danger in order to make sure we're alright, like the time he was going to sacrifice himself to Deltamon so we wouldn't be harmed. He may have his faults but he is a good person and it was thanks to him we were able to escape from Malomyotismon's illusion and defeat that monster once and for all, it was after that I realised how wonderful Davis truly is. I want to tell him how I truly feel and I hope he feels the same way about me."

-Meanwhile-

In another part of the forest we find an 18 year old teen adult with hazel brown eyes, a pair of blue goggles around his head and has spiky hair, much like Naruto's, except it's maroon coloured. Walking along side the boy is a small blue dragon-like creature with a horned nose, a pair of bright red eyes and a yellow 'V' shaped mark on his forehead.

"Hey Davis, do have any idea why Kari wanted to see you?" The dragon asks the teen.

"I'm not really sure Veemon. Kari sent me a message, which told me she wanted to see me alone in the Digital World. Even though she said "meet her alone" I don't think she will mind if I bring you."  
>As Davis and Veemon continue to travel through the forest the pair stopped when they heard a 'poof' sound and before they knew what happened what looks like a toy ray gun lands and hits Veemon on the head, causing a fair amount of pain to the blue Digimon, followed by a scroll tied up with orange rope lands in front of Davis' feet. Davis then picks up the scroll, while Veemon picks up the strange device, while rubbing his head where the object had hit him, before they both look up to see if there were any flying Digimon who may've dropped the device, but only see clear blue sky. After a moment Davis and Veemon turn their attention back to the scroll and Davis undoes the thin orange rope around it. As he opens the scroll he lowers his body so Veemon could read the message too. Davis and Veemon then read the letter. Which says:<p>

To whoever receives this.  
>If you are reading this letter that means you are the hero or heroes of your world and are meant to receive this gift. This is a hypnosis gun, also known as the Al Bhed Hypno Zapper and was made to give those of pure hearts a better life, it made my life much better and I hope it does the same for you.<br>Signed 'A friend.'

"Al Bhed Hypno Zapper? There's no such thing as a gun that can hypnotize you." Davis states.

"Don't be too sure Davis, we've encountered weirder things in our adventures." Veemon replied, unsure if what he read was true.

"Good point. But who could we test this on to see if it actually works?"  
>"It's a shame your parents are on vacation, we could've used them as 'willing' participants. Is there anyone else you can think of we could try this on?"<br>After Veemon had asked his question he looked up to see Davis staring at him with a sly smile on his face, it took less then a second for Veemon to realise what Davis was planning.

"Don't even think about it!" Veemon said, in an angered tone.

"Relax buddy, I was just joking." Davis said, in a nervous tone. It was then he remembered he was supposed to see Kari and he didn't want to keep her waiting.

"C'mon Veemon. We'll find out more about this Hypno Zapper after I talk to Kari."  
>As the pair continued their journey Davis placed the scroll in his pocket and tried to store the Hypno Zapper too, however it wouldn't fit into his pockets so he decided to carry it with him.<p>

-Back with Kari and Gatomon-

Kari and Gatomon were waiting patiently for Davis to arrive and after a few minutes they could see the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship emerge from the forest, with his Digimon partner following him, Kari was a little upset that Veemon was with him, but she didn't mind too much. Kari then walked up to Davis, while he walked up to her.

"Thank you for coming, Davis." Kari said.

"No problem. I hope you don't mind that Veemon tagged along." Davis said.

"No, that's okay Davis. I'm just glad you could come."

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Davis asked.  
>Before Kari could tell Davis her reasons Gatomon noticed the ray gun in Davis' hand.<p>

"Sorry to interrupt you Kari, but I was wondering what's that thing you're holding Davis?" Gatomon asked curiously. Davis then told them how the ray gun fell from the sky; along with a mysterious scroll that told them the device could make the lives of heroes from other worlds much better. Davis then hands Kari the Hypno Zapper so she can have a better look at it.

"Do you really think this thing can hypnotize people?" Kari asked, as she examined the strange device.  
>Davis says, in a serious tone. "I'm not really sure. It could be some kind of joke, but even if it's not I'm going to see Ken and see if he can be of any assistance into figuring out where this came from. Can I have it back now?"<p>

"Here you go, Davis." Kari said, as she holds the gun out to him, with the handle facing him. As Kari hands the ray gun back to Davis he grips the trigger too hard and accidently activates the Hypno Zapper, sending a multi-colored wave right at Kari and no matter what she did, she couldn't look away and her eyes then go blank, along with her expression.

"Kari? Kari, can you hear me? Kari?" Davis asks, as he waves his hand in front of her face.

"What's your command, master?" Kari says, in a monotone voice.

"Whoa! This thing really works! But how do I return her to normal?" Just then letters come onto the screen in a language that Davis doesn't understand, causing him to groan in frustration.

"Couldn't this stupid thing have come with an instruction manual?" He says sarcastically, as he turns the dials, hoping to find some way to return Kari to normal.

"C'mon Davis do something." Veemon said, in a worried tone, while Veemon was panicking and Davis was searching through the Hypno Zapper for a way to release Kari from her trance Gatomon looked at Davis angrily.

"I don't care if you did save us from Malomyotismon and Armageddemon if you don't snap Kari out of this I will tear you apart like a scratching post!" Gatomon said, in a threatening tone. Not wanting to be torn apart by Gatomon Davis aims the ray gun at Kari.

"Here we go. Let's cross our fingers and see what happens." Davis says, before he pulls the trigger and fires another wave of multi-coloured energy at Kari, however what Davis doesn't know is the letters on the screen are in a language known as Al Bhed and translated, it means 'Complete Love Slave Program.' After a moment, Kari's eyes swirled and then 'changed colours' before returning to normal.

"Kari, are you alright?" Gatomon asked, sounding somewhat worried.

"I've never felt better, Gatomon." Kari replies, as a warm smile appears across her face, before she walked over to Davis and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I have you to thank for it, master." Kari then pressed her lips against Davis', surprising him, Gatomon and Veemon, as Kari continues to kiss Davis she takes the Hypno Zapper from out of his hand and gets ready to start her plan. After Kari breaks the kiss it leaves Davis completely stunned and unable to say or do anything, giving Kari time to turn the knob on the Hypno Zapper and set it to a picture blank eyed person. Kari then aims the gun at Veemon and Gatomon, pulls the trigger and zaps the dragon and feline, causing Gatomon and Veemon's eyes to go blank. Seeing this causes Davis to snap out of his stupor, but before he could react Kari pulls the trigger and zaps him, making him go into the same hypnotic state.

"I'm sorry I had to do this to you, Davis." Kari tells Davis, in a solemn tone.

"But it's for the best." Kari then sets the Hypno Zapper to a recording mode in which Kari then speaks about Davis using the gun to create his own harem, he likes to hypnotize girls for his harem, and the such to make Davis more willing in which she adds that she is second in command after him. She then does the same thing to Veemon, except he has a harem of female Digimon, with Gatomon as the alpha female. The Hypno Zapper also has a domination program in which adds to her 'custom master maker' program and she zaps Davis and Veemon with it causing their eyes to swirl and 'change colors' before returning to normal.

Kari then asks, curiously. "Davis?"

Davis tells Kari, with a sly smile. "Please, Kari, call me master." He then looks at Veemon, who is staring at the still hypnotized Gatomon for a second before turning back to Kari.

"Kari, Give the Hypno Zapper to Veemon." Kari knows what Davis is planning and sets the Hypno Zapper mode back to the 'Complete Love Slave Program.'

"Your wish is my command, master." Kari says, in a submissive tone, before handing it to Veemon.

"Veemon, do what you wish with Gatomon. Kari and I are going to have some 'private time' together." Davis says to Veemon, before heading deeper into the forest with Kari, leaving him alone with the entranced cat. Veemon then aimed the Hypno Zapper at Gatomon and fired a multi-coloured wave at her. After a moment, Gatomon's eyes swirled and then 'changed colours' before returning to normal.

"How do you feel, Gatomon?" Veemon asked, curiously. Gatomon responded by walking up to him seductively, before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips, Veemon then returned the kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth. When they release from the kiss Gatomon says to Veemon, in a loving tone.

"I feel wonderful, master. Let me show you how wonderful I feel." Both of them then go over to some bushes to have their own 'private time.'

-Deeper in the forest, some time later-

In another part of the forest we hear noises of intense lovemaking ring through the forest and after hearing an intense sound of pleasure, we find ourselves with Davis and Kari, completely naked, the two of them covered up by Davis' jacket. "How do you feel, Kari?" Davis asks.

Kari replies, in a loving tone. "Wonderful, master. Thank you for an amazing time."

"You're welcome. So, Kari you accept being my slave?" Davis asks; after he does he looks in Kari's eyes and he could see the love and devotion in her eyes for him and only him.

Kari replies, in a 'pleasure drunk' tone. "Yes master, I am your slave, my body for your pleasure and my skills and knowledge for your use."

"I'm glad you accept, Kari. However I think that it is time for us to 'expand' our family. I want you to use the Hypno Zapper to bring me a lovely new lady to become part of my harem."

Kari asks, with a submissive loving tone, "Who shall be the lucky girl, master?"

Davis tells Kari, with a sly tone. "Surprise me, Kari."

Kari says, with an obedient, loving tone, as she and Davis get up and start putting on their clothes. "Your wish is my command, master." After they finished dressing they then go looking for Gatomon and Veemon.

-With Veemon and Gatomon-

A small distance from where Davis and Kari had made love find their Digimon partners, behind some bushes and we can see Gatomon snuggled up on Veemon's chest, purring softly.

"Thank you for such a wonderful time, master. I love you." Gatomon says lovingly, as she rubs his chest with her paw.

"I love you too, Gatomon." Veemon said, as he gently stroked the back of Gatomon's head. "From the very first moment I saw you."  
>Gatomon looked up at Veemon and asked, curiously. "You loved me for that long?"<p>

Veemon replied; sounding a bit embarrassed. "I've wanted to tell you how I truly felt about you for some time now. After Davis freed me from my Digi-Egg and I beat that Dark ring controlled Monochromon I saw you and I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and the more time I was around you the more I wanted you as my mate."

Gatomon moves her body, till she is on top of Veemon and is looking lovingly into his eyes before she tells him. "I'm your mate now, master and not only that, I'm your slave, because you just enslaved my heart and I promise to love and serve you forever." Gatomon then passionately kisses Veemon on the lips and Veemon returns the kiss with the same passion. As the Digimon continued their kiss Gatomon's ears perked up at the sound of nearby movement and break the kiss and looks to her right to see Davis and Kari, standing beside them.

"I take it you had a good time with master Veemon?" Kari asked Gatomon, as she smiled at her Digimon partner slyly.

"And I bet you had a good time with your master too." Gatomon replied, in her own sly tone, as she could smell Davis' scent all over her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your mating, Gatomon, but master Davis wanted me to bring more ladies into his harem for him and I was wondering if you would care to join me? I may need your help in 'convincing' them to join us." Kari tells the feline Digimon, as she picks up the Hypno Zapper off the ground.

"If that's okay with you, master." Gatomon asked.

"That's fine by me, Gatomon. I'll see you later at Davis' place. Okay?" Veemon said.

"Of course. I will be back as soon as I can, with lovely Digi-girls at your command, who will love you just as much as I do. I'll see you later, master." Gatomon says in a loving tone, before she kisses Veemon on the cheek and then heads off with Kari, to help find more women to become Davis and Veemon's slaves.

-At Inoue household, sometime later-

Within Yolei's living room we see a small bird-like Digimon with red feathers and large yellow feet, clear blue eyes and wearing a belt around his forehead, with a feather in the back sitting on a couch, watching TV, it was then the bird hears someone knocking on the door and goes over to answer it.

"Who is it?" Hawkmon asks, in his cockney British accent.

"It's me and Kari." Gatomon replies. Recognizing the voice Hawkmon opens the door and is shocked to see changes in Kari and Gatomon's appearances. Kari's breasts have grown and are now a triple F-cup size, while Gatomon's chest has expanded to a nice size too and she is now wearing a light pink coloured bra. After Kari and Gatomon left Davis and Veemon to look for an exit from the Digital World Kari discovered a mode on the Hypno Zapper, known as the 'Breast Enhancement Mode' and used it to make their breasts larger and more sensitive, not wanting to be rude Hawkmon doesn't say anything about it.

"Hey Hawkmon is Yolei here?" Kari asked curiously, which snapped Hawkmon out of his thoughts about their changes.

"Yolei is in the shower right now, but she should be done soon." Hawkmon replied.

"Thanks, Hawkmon, do you mind if we wait for her in the living room?" Kari questioned.

"Not at all." Hawkmon replied, politely, as he moved out of the girl's way and let them inside, unaware of their intentions. Kari went in first, followed by Gatomon. As Kari made her way into the living room Gatomon stopped halfway and began rubbing her left eye.

"Hey Hawkmon, can you do me favour? I think I have something in my eye, can you please look into my eyes and see if you can see anything?" Gatomon asked.

"Sure thing." Hawkmon cheerfully replied, happy to help his friend, unaware he had fallen into Gatomon's trap. Hawkmon stared into Gatomon's eyes as she stared into his and before he knew what was happening Gatomon's eyes began to glow bright pink.

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" Gatomon announced, as her eyes fired a wave of light pink energy at Hawkmon, the sudden act caught Hawkmon off guard and he was unable to escape the feline's spell. After a second Hawkmon's eyes became completely dull and placing the bird Digimon in a highly suggestible state of mind. Gatomon's Cat's Eye Hypnotism was just as powerful as the Hypno Zapper, however while it could manipulate and even alter minds it could only work on those with less intelligence or were lower in level then a Champion Digimon.  
>Seeing Hawkmon wouldn't bother her Kari takes the backpack she was wearing off her back and takes out the Hypno Zapper and then exited the living room and made her way to the bathroom, leaving Gatomon alone with Hawkmon in his hypnotized state.<br>"Now, Hawkmon I want you to listen carefully." Gatomon said, as she got ready to implant commands within the avian's mind.

"Everything I tell you is the truth."

"Everything you tell me is the truth..." Hawkmon repeated, in a monotone voice.

"Hawkmon, You now know that Davis has started a harem, so far it only consists of Kari, however Yolei will become part of Davis' harem soon. You will not find anything about my or Kari's appearance or personality unusual or different. As for Yolei, you will think that it is normal that she loves Davis and is his slave and you won't think there is anything unusual or different about her. Also you now know that I am Veemon's mate and I belong completely to him." Gatomon said, before she continued implanting her post-hypnotic suggestions into Hawkmon.

-Meanwhile in Yolei's bathroom-

We find Kari silently stripping herself before she slowly opens the shower curtain, as quietly as possible and gets inside. Kari smiles slyly, as she watches Yolei clean herself; her back is facing toward Kari. Yolei doesn't notice anyone else in the shower with her, until she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a pair of lips begin to kiss her neck, causing Yolei to sigh in pleasure.

"Oh, Ken I wasn't expecting to see you today." Yolei said, between moans.

"Guess again, Yolei." A seductive feminine voice said, which shocked Yolei, however before she could react Kari fired a multi-colored wave from the hypno ray at the confused girl. Yolei began feeling dizzy and tried her hardest to resist the effects of the Hypno Zapper, however her effort was in vain and her eyes then turned blank, along with her expression. Kari then turned Yolei around, so she was facing Kari. Kari then began speaking.

"Yolei, you will listen to what I tell you and you will believe everything I say. Do you understand?"

Yolei replied, in a trance-like tone. "I understand..."

"Yolei, you no longer see Ken as your boyfriend and no longer have any romantic feelings for him, you only see him like a brother. The one you truly love is Davis Motomiya. You want him to touch you like this…" Kari then fondles Yolei's breasts and kisses her neck, causing her to moan in pleasure. After a minute Kari then passionately kisses Yolei right on the lips, making the entranced girl moan in Kari's mouth.

After another minute Kari breaks the kiss and tells Yolei, continuing implanting her hypnotic commands, "…Yolei. It makes you feel warm all over especially in your heart when you obey master Davis. You want to dress in sexy clothing as well as be completely naked for him. When Davis is happy you are happy. You love to obey his every command and when Davis isn't giving you orders you obey me, I am your mistress." Kari tells her, as she continues to implant commands into Yolei's mind.

"You accept the role of being Davis' slave to make it up to him for all the mean things you said and did to him and you will never disobey him, to disobey master Davis causes you pain."

Kari then set the Hypno Zapper to 'Breast Enhancement Mode'. "After I zap you, you will fall completely in love with master Davis and will be his willing and obedient love slave, now and forever." Kari then fired a multi-coloured wave at Yolei, which made the hypnotized girl moan as her breasts began to grow, until they were around the same size as Kari's and after a moment, Yolei's eyes swirled and then 'changed colours' before returning to normal. Kari then turned off the shower, stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and handed it to Yolei, before she grabbed another and began drying herself off.

"Yolei, I want you to get dressed and go over to master Davis and Veemon's apartment. You will keep master Davis 'company' while Gatomon and I gather more slaves for them." Kari told Yolei, as she put her clothes back on.

"I obey, mistress Kari." Yolei replied, in an obedient tone, as she began rubbing the towel across her body, drying the water off herself.

After Yolei steps out of the shower, completely dry, Kari says to Yolei, with a smile.  
>"Good girl." Kari then kisses Yolei on the lips and she returns the kiss. When they break off the kiss, Yolei gets dressed and then both girls' head to the living room, Kari then leaves with Gatomon and Yolei heads over to Davis' place.<p>

-In the Motomiya household-

We find Davis sitting on the couch, watching TV, while in Jun's room we see Veemon taking a nap on her bed. As Davis flips through the channels he keeps wondering when Kari will come back and who will join her in his harem, however his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door.

Davis gets up and opens the door to see Yolei standing in front of him and he asks her, curiously. "Hey Yolei, what's up?" Unexpectedly Yolei kisses him square on the lips, completely surprising him. When they separate from the kiss Yolei says, in a submissive Loving tone.

"Mistress Kari helped open my eyes to see who I should really love and serve, you, Davis Motomiya, my master." Yolei then passionately kisses Davis again; only this time Davis returns the kiss with the same amount of passion for several minutes, tasting each others mouths, tongues, and sampling each other's saliva. After they break from the kiss Davis says to Yolei in a commanding tone.

"Wait for me in my bedroom. I will be there after I do one thing."

"As you wish, Master." Yolei replies in an obedient tone, before she makes her way into his bedroom. Meanwhile Davis slowly makes his way into Jun's room and picks up a pair of earmuffs, which were lying on the floor, Jun's room was quite messy. He then walks up to Veemon's sleeping form and places the earmuffs over Veemon's ears, so he doesn't wake up. Seeing that Veemon wouldn't wake up now he left Jun's room and went to his own, stripping himself till he was only in his boxers. In his room he could see Yolei's clothes on the floor and Yolei lying on his bed in only a black bra and a pair of black panties, with a look of desire for him. Davis then gets on the bed and crawls his way up to Yolei and brings her in for another passionate kiss. As the kiss continues Davis removes Yolei's bra and panties, reveling her naked body to him. When they break from the kiss Yolei grabs his waistband and pulls down his boxers, as Davis starts to kiss and lick her neck. Now that they were both naked Davis grabs the covers at the end of his bed and covers the two of them, expect for their heads. Davis then asks. "Are you ready Yolei?

Yolei replies in a solemn and lowly tone. "I am Master. I just wish I didn't lose my virginity to Ken."

Davis then places his hand under her chin, gently lifts her head up and tells her in a sincere tone. "It's alright my dear. Actually I'm kind of glad you did. It means Your first time with me you won't feel any pain."

Yolei then replies in a loving and submissive tone. "Oh, Master you are so wonderful."

The two of them then engage in yet another passionate and loving kiss. As they continue, Davis pulls up the blankets and immediately, the two of them under the blankets start to move around a lot and moans and groans of pleasure and excitement fill the room.

-Elsewhere in Odaiba, around 8:00PM-

Inside the Takenouchi household we see Sora and Biyomon on the couch, watching TV, while Sora is enjoying the movie that is currently playing, Biyomon had fallen asleep several minutes ago and is sleeping peacefully, lying next to Sora. A couple of minutes later the movie finishes and Sora gets up, gently scoops Biyomon up into her arms and takes her sleeping partner to her bedroom.

After Sora places Biyomon on her bed the Digidestined of Love heads back to the living room and is about to watch more TV, but before she has the chance to sit down on the couch the doorbell rings and a familiar voice asks. "Hey, Sora are you there?"

"Sure am, Kari, just a sec." Sora replies. Sora then unlocks the door and is surprised to see Kari's new 'assets'.

"Oh, my goodness, Kari, What happened to you?" Sora asks, in a shocked tone.

"Do you mean this?" Kari asks, sounding a bit embarrassed, as she motions to her breasts. "I guess I'm just blossoming." Kari says, with a smile.

'Whoa, her breasts are bigger then mine now!' Sora thinks to herself. Not wanting to continue the awkward conversation, Sora lets Kari into her home and brings up a new topic.

"So, how did it go with Davis?" Sora asked curiously, several days ago, Kari told Sora, Mimi and Yolei that she was going to tell Davis how she really feels about him and they all hoped it would turn out well.

"It went better then I could've hoped. Davis is now my boyfriend..." Kari replied, sounding so happy. '...And my master, and soon to be yours.' Kari thought slyly.

"Oh, Kari I'm so happy for you!" Sora exclaimed happily, as she hugged Kari. While Sora was hugging Kari, behind Sora's back Kari raises her right hand, revealing she is holding the Hypno Zapper and then, before Sora could react Kari fires a multi-colored beam that strikes the back of Sora's head. When the beam fades away, Sora is standing at attention and her eyes have completely blank. Meanwhile, outside of Sora's room we see Gatomon standing on the balcony, looking through her window, watching Biyomon sleep.

'Biyomon, you are going to make a very lovely mate and I'm sure you will love obeying Vee as much as I do.' She thinks to herself, slyly. Gatomon then placed her right index claw into the keyhole and started to move it around slowly, and in less then a minute Gatomon had successfully picked the lock. Gatomon then made her way into Sora's bedroom and then got onto the bed, before making her way up to Biyomon. Gatomon then slowly climbed on top of the sleeping Digimon and gently placed her paws on both sides of Biyomon's head.

"Time to wake up, Biyomon." Gatomon said, in a sly and somewhat seductive tone, causing Biyomon to stir and wake up.

"Gatomon?" Biyomon asked, sleepily. "What are you do...?" However, that was as far as Biyomon could get in her question. Before she knew what was happening, Gatomon's eyes began to glow bright pink.

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" Gatomon announced, as she placed Biyomon under her control, Biyomon 's eyes became glazed over and her body went limp.

Gatomon then placed her paws on Biyomon's chest and began rubbing, making the entranced Digimon moan.

"Do you like this, Biyomon?" Gatomon asked.

"I do..." Biyomon replied, in a laboured tone.

"Biyomon, I want you to listen to me very carefully. It isn't me giving you this pleasure. Veemon is." Gatomon spoke, as she continued rubbing Biyomon's chest.

"Veemon is giving me this pleasure..."

"Veemon is the one you desire as your mate. You desire him. You want him. You love him. You need him."

"I desire Veemon as my mate...I want him...I love him... I need him..."

"You are completely attracted to him. He is your Master, and you are his slave. You will obey his commands because you totally trust him with your life and with any and all choices in your life from now on."

"Veemon...My master...I am his slave...I will obey..."

"I am the Mistress of Veemon's harem. You are under me. You obey me unless Veemon says otherwise or it is in conflict with any of Veemon's commands. You will obey, trust, and believe in me. Because you love me."

"Gatomon...Mistress...Obey Gatomon...unless Veemon says otherwise...I love Gatomon..."

"You love my body, my breasts, my legs, and the whole of my body. You are sexually attracted to me; in any of my Digivolution forms and you want to mate with me. However, it is second only to Veemon."

"I love Gatomon's body...I want to mate with Gatomon...Second only to Veemon..."

"When I clap my paws you will become apart of Veemon's harem and will be his loving and devoted slave, now and forever." Gatomon claps her paws together, which makes Biyomon blink several times, before life returns to her eyes. Biyomon says, with a sly and loving smile on her face.

"I am at your command, Mistress Gatomon. How may I serve you?"

Gatomon says, with a lustful and commanding tone. "Kiss me."

"Yes, Mistress." Biyomon then kisses Gatomon on the lips and she returns the kiss. When they break off the kiss, Gatomon gets to off the bed, along with Biyomon and then tells her.

"We have one more slave to acquire for master Veemon. But first, let's see how Kari is going with Sora."  
>As Gatomon and Biyomon enter the living room they see Kari and Sora on the couch, with Kari lying on top of Sora and are engaged in a passionate kiss. Kari's right hand under is Sora's shirt and is rubbing Sora's breasts, which are roughly the same size as Kari's now.<p>

After they break from the kiss Kari and Sora look over to Gatomon and Biyomon.  
>"Hey Gatomon, we were just having a little fun while we waited for you." Kari says to Gatomon, as she takes her hand out of Sora's shirt and gets off the couch.<p>

"Well, I'm finished. Biyomon has now excepted she is Veemon's mate and I can see you have 'convinced' Sora to serve as Davis' slave." Gatomon says, as Sora makes her way off the couch and stands beside Kari.

"Yes, I look forward to serving master Davis, alongside Mistress Kari. Thank you for my 'gift' Mistress, I can't wait to see if Master Davis likes them as much as I do." Sora says happily, referring to her larger breast size.

Kari then replies. "You are very welcome Sora, but before you can see him we still have one more slave to get for him."

"And one more Digi-girl for Master Veemon." Gatomon adds.

"Soon Mimi will know the joy of serving Master Davis." Sora says happily, as she leaves her house with Kari.

"And soon Palmon will love to obey Master Veemon." Biyomon says happily, before she follows Gatomon to Mimi's house.

- In another section of Odaiba, around 9:30PM-

Inside a recently purchased house we see a small plant-like creature with light green skin and a pink flower on her head in the kitchen getting a drink of water. As the plant Digimon puts away the cup she drank from she hears a creaking sound, followed by small sounds of movement coming from the living room.

"Is someone there?" Palmon called out, but received no response. Worried there may be an intruder in the house Palmon quickly makes her way into the living room, and after failing to find any signs somebody made their way into her home Palmon let's down her guard.

"It must've been my imagination." Palmon says, with a sigh, unaware Biyomon is directly above her.

"I'm afraid not, Palmon." Gatomon says slyly, as she steps out from behind a chair. Palmon is confused as to why Gatomon made her way into her home, however she is unable to ask because Biyomon quickly flies down, lands behind Palmon and wraps her wings around her tightly, effectively restraining the plant Digimon.

Palmon was about to call out for help, but before she could Gatomon covers her mouth with her right paw.  
>"Now, now let's not do that." Gatomon says, as her eyes turn light pink. "Cat's Eye Hypnotism!"<p>

While Biyomon closed her eyes the sudden attack caught Palmon off guard and she was unable to escape the feline's gaze and after a moment Palmon eyes became glazed over, her body stood at attention and her mind awaited for Gatomon to give her commands.

Meanwhile Kari and Sora slowly make their way into Mimi's bedroom and inside they could see the Digidestined of Serenity, Mimi Tachikawa, fast asleep, and they noticed that she has changed her hair colour to pink again. Recently Mimi's parents decided to move back to Japan and had purchased a house in Odaiba. After they had finished moving earlier that day they were exhausted and went to bed around an hour ago that night. Mimi had gone to bed only half an hour ago, not because she was tired from moving, she went on a shopping spree to celebrate her return to Japan at the mall and she had over done herself. Kari and Sora then walked up to Mimi slowly pulled down the blanket, revealing Mimi was only in a pair of white panties and nothing else, her breasts were slightly bigger then Sora's original size. Kari then got out the Hypno Zapper, set it to 'Breast Enhancement Mode' and fired a wave of multi-coloured energy at Mimi. Mimi let out a small moan as her breasts began to grow, but continued to sleep. As the ray wore off Mimi's breasts were now the same size as Sora's. Sora then handed Kari a set of headphones. Kari then opened up a small port on the underside of the Hypno Zapper and plugged the headphones inside it. Since the Hypno Zapper had no effect on those asleep, due to the brain being inactive while people sleep, Kari set the Hypno Zapper to a recording mode in which Kari says how she is Davis' slave and how she loves to obey him and she loves to obey Kari too, because Kari is her mistress. Kari then placed the Hypno Zapper next to Mimi's head, placed the headphones over Mimi's ears, which made Mimi stir in her sleep, but not wake up. The Hypno Zapper then began to play and repeat the subliminal commands.

In Mimi's mind she could hear Kari's voice, which had a seductive and hypnotic quality to it.

"Davis Motomiya is your master. You love to obey master Davis. Kari is your Mistress. You love Mistress Kari. You love it when either Master Davis or Mistress Kari do your thinking for you. You will always obey Master Davis before Mistress Kari. You love Master Davis and your slave sisters and you will never disobey Master Davis."  
>As the message continued to brainwash the sleeping Digidestined of Serenity, Kari and Sora took a seat at the end of Mimi's bed and began to kiss each other passionately on the lips, tasting each other's mouths, tongues, and sampling each other's saliva. After several minutes the Digidestined of Light and Love broke from their kiss when they heard Mimi let out a small yawn. Sora took the headphones off Mimi's ears and Mimi slowly opened her eyes, revealing they were blank and after a few seconds they returned to normal.<p>

"How do you feel, Mimi?" Kari asked in a curious and sly tone.

"I feel great, Mistress. I look forward to serving you and Master Davis." Mimi said in a submissive tone.

"Now that you belong to Master Davis, we can now go over to his house, so you two can see your new master." Kari said, which made Mimi and Sora smile.

"I can't wait to serve him." Sora said happily in a submissive tone.

After Mimi got changed the three Digidestined girls left the bedroom and headed to the living room to get their Digimon partners, as they made their way into the living room they could see Gatomon, Biyomon and Palmon were engaged in a three way passionate kiss. After the Digimon broke from the kiss they could see Mimi was now Davis' slave, and the Digidestined of Light, Love and Serenity could see Palmon now belonged to Veemon. Having no other reason to stay they all left the Tachikawa household to meet Davis and Veemon.

-Back at the Motomiya household, past 10PM-

In Davis' bedroom we see Davis completely naked under the covers, sleeping peacefully. And then the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship starts to stir, slowly opens his eyes to realize that he's in bed, naked, with someone, and he looks down to see the recently enslaved Yolei, snuggled up on his chest with a satisfied smile on her face. Davis lowers his head and kisses Yolei on the forehead, causing her to stir, slowly open her eyes, look up at her master and gently smile at him.

"Hey there, Beautiful. How do you feel?" Davis asks.

"Wonderful. Thank you for an amazing time, master." Yolei said in a submissive tone, as she began kissing his chest.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Davis replied, before he kissed Yolei deeply and passionately on the lips. After moment Yolei moves her body, so Davis was on top of her, but before they could go any further the doorbell rings. Davis sighs and gets off of Yolei and is about to get up to answer the door, however Yolei stops him.

"Don't get up, Master. I'll answer it." Yolei says lovingly, as she gets out of Davis' bed, revealing her naked body to him. After a minute Davis hears Kari's voice from outside his room.

"I'm back master and I finished my mission." Kari says seductively. After that Kari and Yolei enter Davis' room and Davis smiles when he sees them, he is then surprised and glad to see Mimi and Sora as well.

"I take it you both wish to join my harem?" Davis asks in a sly tone.

"More then anything in this world and the Digital World." Mimi says in a submissive tone.

"It would be an honour to serve you." Sora says in her own submissive tone.

Davis then makes a gesture, motioning for Mimi and Sora to come and join him in his bed, which they obey. Davis then says in a serious tone.

"If you truly wish to become a part of my harem, you must know how to please me and you must total love and loyalty to me and to your new sisters. Is this the life that you desire?"

Sora tells Davis, with an obedient tone, "Yes, my Master. I am yours. My mind, to help please you and aid my new sisters as well as my Mistress, Kari, and body, which is yours to do with as you please."

"You have my love, my loyalty, and my heart forever, Master." Mimi adds.

Davis replies, with a seductive tone. "Then I welcome you both to your new family Mimi Motomiya and Sora Motomiya." Davis, Mimi and Sora lovingly embrace each other and engage in a three way passionate kiss, mating their tongues and tasting each other's saliva and mouth, while Kari and Yolei start make out.

Meanwhile in Jun's room we see Veemon lying on her bed with Gatomon and his new slaves snuggled up to him, with Biyomon on his left, Palmon on his right and Gatomon snuggled up on his chest. Veemon smiled, seeing Gatomon, as well as two other beautiful female Digimon next him. He then passionately kissed each girl on the lips, which they gladly returned.

-The next day-

After Mimi and Sora had finished their 'introduction' into Davis' harem, the next day Yolei went to see Ken and used the Hypno Zapper on him so he no longer felt any attraction to her, only thought of her like a sister and didn't find it strange she was now in a harem, which belonged to his best friend. After that they both examined that Hypno Zapper Ken found a way to upload its frequency to a D-3. Yolei sent the data to Kari's, Mimi's and Sora's D-3, so they could help their friends and families accept their changes and spend more time with Davis.  
>With Kari, she had hypnotized Tai, Agumon and her parents so they would be more understanding and accept the fact she now belonged to Davis. Meanwhile Gatomon had used her Cat's Eye Hypnotism power on TK and Patamon, so TK would only see Kari as friend and Patamon would have no desire to have Gatomon as a mate.<br>Sora placed matt under the effect of the mind-controlling D-3, so he would break up with her, but would still remain friends and accept that she was now in love with Davis. She also hypnotized Gabumon to accept Sora's new lifestyle and not find anything about it strange.

-In the Digital World, several days later-

We find ourselves in front of a huge mansion that belongs to none other then the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, Davis Motomiya. After Davis, Veemon and their slaves had helped their friends and their friend's families accept their new lifestyles Davis decided he wanted his own place, fortunately for him he was seen as a hero in the Digital World and was given a wonderful mansion for free, for all the good he did and all the evil he defeated. Inside the mansion we see there are several rooms and inside one is Hawkmon, since Yolei was apart of Davis harem Davis decided it would be best Hawkmon stayed with her, however he had to have his own room, so he wouldn't interrupt Davis when he was having 'fun' with Yolei. Inside Hawkmon's room we see it is complete with a bed, bathroom and a television set.

Next, we see a bright blue door, several doors away from Hawkmon's. This is Veemon's room and inside we see that he is lying on a large bed, surrounded by his slaves, only he is not Veemon, he is Flamedramon and he doesn't have his armour on, giving him the appearance of a larger and more muscular Veemon, though he isn't the only Digimon in an alternative form.

To his left is Lillymon, who is wearing a light blue thong and bra, that covers her triple F-cup sized sized breasts, and is wearing a light blue collar around her neck with a golden medallion engraved with a 'V' shaped mark, like the mark Veemon has on his forehead, showing she belongs to him. Lillymon is rubbing his chest and looking at him lovingly.

To his right is Angewomon, who too is rubbing his chest and is wearing a light blue bra, that exposes her double H-cup breasts, a light blue thong and a collar. She has digitized her wings, so they don't get in the way and has removed her helmet, revealing a pair of beautiful azure eyes, filled with love and devotion for him.

Finally there is Biyomon, who is lying on top of his stomach and is gently kissing his chest. Even though she hasn't Digivolved, because she would grow too big, she knows that Veemon/Flamedramon loves her, no matter what Digivolution form she is in and she loves him back.

Finally, in Davis' bedroom we see Davis, dressed only in his boxers, at the end of his bed, his legs hanging over the side.

Behind him is Sora, who is wearing a red bikini top, a pair of red panties, a set of red earrings in the shape of the crest of Love and a red collar around her neck with a golden medallion, with the crest of Courage on one side and the crest of Friendship on the other side, and is massaging his back.

Mimi is on the floor, in front of him and is gently rubbing and massaging his feet and is wearing an orange version of Sora's 'uniform' except she has a set of orange earrings in the shape of the crest of Serenity.

To his left is Yolei, no longer wearing her glasses, thanks to Davis hypnotizing her into believing her vision is 20/20, who is wearing a violet 'Harem uniform' and a set of violet earrings in the shape of the crest of Love and is gently rubbing his chest.

Lastly there is Kari who is on Davis' right side and is massaging his chest with Yolei and is wearing a light pink 'Harem uniform' and a set of light pink earrings in the shape of the crest of Light.

As the girls continue to please their master, Davis looks over to a small table in corner of his bedroom and smiles, looking at the Hypno Zapper, the very thing that made 'a friend's' life better, and now his and he wonders what should he do with it next.

What did you think?  
>If anyone wishes to continue the story<br>(Send the Hypno Zapper to the Soul Society, The world of the Digimon Tamers, Duel Academy ETC)  
>go right a head, but give credit to me and HazardGallantmon.<p>

THANKS


End file.
